


Don't Slip

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Rollins Collection [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Damnit Jack, F/M, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STRIKE team is clearing out all evidence of Hydra activity from the bank; but a few papers and the chair aren't the only things that need to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Set during CATWS and beta'd by my lovely friend, [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision). Enjoy :)

Three rooms to go and they're done; the bank needed to be emptied and evacuated before they got to leave.

Two more, just around this corner and—

No… No, no, no, no!

She was here. _She was here! In the middle of their fucking cleanup_.

_How did she get here?!_

He panicked and looked to Rumlow for direction. Brock shot him a look.

 _Watch yourself, Rollins_.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. He couldn't slip. He _could not slip._

"Jack?"

A look to Brock.

_Subdue her._

His mouth twisted in uncertainty, regret; his mind was working overdrive from panic.

Two steps.

He swung, hard.

His rifle connected with her face, and down she went, out-cold.

He hauled her over his shoulder easily. He almost missed the squirming and laughter that usually followed when they joked around like this.

The sweep was done, Brock ordered the evidence to be moved and for Jack to find her a cell.

She'd be safer with them. Safer with _him_. He could at least keep her safe if she was nearby, out of the way.

Jack wasn’t above praying that Pierce wouldn't make him put a bullet through his own wife's head...

 **~FIN** ~

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Rollins barely had any damn screen time, so _why am I obsessed with this bastard?!_ :/


End file.
